


Wendigo

by greatappreciations



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, let's pretend cas stayed a hunter for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatappreciations/pseuds/greatappreciations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will go on a wendigo hunt and at some point it turns to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigo

I know I should not go on this hunt. I am basically useless without my grace and I am practically forcing Dean to let me tag along.   
But I did find this case and it does appear to be /our/ kind of thing. Many campers have gone missing from a forest in Eroston, Minnesota. The cops are saying it's a bear, but I am not so sure. Dean and Sam agreed and are going to check it out, begrudgingly letting me go with me. They say it's probably a wendigo.   
I am still not allowed to ride shotgun.   
Humans are curious creatures and we stop several times on the way to Eroston. It would be quicker if I had my grace.   
We arrive and interview some families. Dean and Sam are good at this, so I stay quiet. Last time I didn't do so well.   
We decide to camp out in the forest with a Anasazi circle to protect us. We find two tents for rental and buy some blankets and we are ready.   
Dean and Sam insist I take part in a weird gesture competition they call 'Rock Paper Scissors'. I do not understand what it is for but apparently Dean and I will share a tent. I do not mind but Dean looks a bit annoyed. As a human, I fall asleep fairly quickly but we all awake around midnight to a loud noise.   
Immediately we jump up and leave the tent.   
The bushes are rustling and I hear a growl. I get out my modified flare gun. I see flashes of a tall pale creature just outside the circle. But then it is gone.   
Dean and Sam look at each other. 'Should we follow it?' Sam asks.   
'Might as well.' Dean nods. 'Cas, stay close to us.'  
We leave the circle and follow the general direction of the wendigo. It is quiet in the forest.   
Then something grabs me and Dean yells my name and everything goes dark.   
I wake and it is still dark but I can just about see the room I am in. It is a cave. My arms hurt and blood is dripping and I realise I am hanging a two feet off the ground. This situation is rather uncomfortable but I cannot do anything but wait for the Winchesters arrive.   
Now I am awake I wish I was asleep again. Everything hurts, it is freezing and I notice a skeleton in the corner of the cave. I do not want this wendigo to return. I don't have anything to protect myself.   
Time passes and I have no idea how long it's been, but it has been too long. I hope Dean and Sam are ok and get here soon. I'm not sure how long I can stay alive here.   
It's rather agonizing now. I might pass out again. That would be a relief.   
But now I hear footsteps and shouting. The Winchesters enter the room and run towards me. Sam cuts the rope and Dean catches me.   
'Cas?' He whispers. 'Cas? Cas! Wake up.'  
I try to speak but words don't form. I whimper rather pathetically instead and Dean smiles in relief.   
'We killed that son of a bitch. Cas, we did it.'  
I realise I have been fairly useless on this hunt as well. Right now, I don't really care. The Winchesters are alive. So am I. That is good enough.   
Dean picks me up and this is all rather undignified but he is strong and safe. I relax a little as Dean carries me back to the tent.   
It's hurting a lot. My arms feel like they're on fire and everywhere is stinging and aching from various cuts and bruises.   
I realise I am groaning in pain but dear God, it hurts. Dean starts stroking my hair and it is oddly comforting. After an age we reach the tent.   
I am deposited in a nest of blankets. I cannot heal myself so Sam finds some painkillers and water. Dean pulls my shirt off and I wince.   
'Sorry Cas.' He says. I shake my head. It is not his fault.   
He examines my arms and shoulders and I guess the painkillers kick in pretty soon because I fall asleep.   
When I wake I feel better. The pain has dulled and I am bandaged and I am safe. I notice Dean is lying right next to me. His arm is pulling me closer to him. It is warm.   
I mutter 'Dean' and he wakes up instantly. He pulls away.   
'Sorry about that. I was watching you and must have fallen asleep.' He looks confused or sad or ashamed? Embarrassed is the word, I think.   
'It's fine.' I reply. 'It's nice.'  
Dean chuckles and puts his arms back around me. 'I've got you.' He whispers. 'You're safe.'


End file.
